Recovery
by Yrnette
Summary: OS* Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, prend le temps de réfléchir sur son passé et les changements survenus à la mort de Robin


Recovery

Je reviens pour la première fois à l'écriture depuis très longtemps. Pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres travaux, ils ne sont pas abandonnés. Mais comme la vie est ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas pu encore y revenir. (Sinon je publie sur téléphone, je repasserais pour la mise en forme)

Cet OS est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire en vérité. La personne se reconnaîtra, et j'espère que cela te plaira.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers ni les personnages, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cet écrit.

Résumé: Regina Mills se penche sur sa vie et les changements opérés depuis la mort de Robin.

Regina Mills contemplait son œuvre depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. De là, elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la rue au-delà du jardin. Les demeures des autres habitants fortunés se dessinaient vaguement au loin. En cette journée ensoleillé pour le Maine, la lumière douce et chaleureuse n'était pas assez éblouissante pour heurter sa vue en se reflétant sur les élégantes bâtisses blanches. Peu de marcheurs arpentaient les trottoirs ce jour-là, et aucune voiture ne se faisait entendre. Une journée calme, d'une rareté appréciée à Storybrooke, poursuivait lentement son cours.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de fierté de poindre dans sa poitrine en observant cette ville. Si les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à lancer cette malédiction avaient été remplies de ressentiment et teintées d'une mélancolie macabre, elle avait tout de même réussi ce qui aurait paru impossible pour nombre de personnes, qu'ils viennent du Monde Enchanté ou de celui-ci. L'ancienne Evil Queen avait réuni plusieurs héros dans un seul et même lieu, les privant d'une fin heureuse et effaçant tout souvenir de leurs aimés. Regina ne put que sourire en pensant aux changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis, non seulement pour la ville et en elle-même.

Mme la maire n'avait aucune obligation à remplir. Son travail consciencieux lui permettait de se concentrer sur d'autres points de sa vie, qu'elle jugeait entièrement plus important. Elle n'avait en réalité jamais réellement eut à user des connaissances en urbanisme que la malédiction lui avait conféré: la tranquille monotonie de la ville n'avait jamais demandé son attention, lui laissant le temps de tout d'abord savourer ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une victoire sur sa pire ennemie, puis de s'ennuyer ferme.

L'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie avait rempli ses journées et sa vie d'une manière si complète qu'elle ne s'était plus penchée sur la répétition de semaines invariablement semblables. Une activité bienvenue qui avait ranimée son cœur qu'elle croyait détruit à jamais.

Et depuis, maintenant que son fils était devenu un adolescent qui n'avait plus tant besoin de son aide et que les aventures interminables qu'elle vivait au quotidien lui avaient accordé du répit, elle profitait du silence pour penser. Voir la ville plongée tantôt dans une ébullition joyeuse et conviviale, tantôt dans une quiétude rassurante, lui permettait de prendre de plus en plus conscience ce qui l'entourait, et de combien elle avait vécu sans les petites choses les plus précieuses et rares d'une vie.

Quand elle se retournait sur le parcours qu'elle avait accompli en plusieurs décennies de magie et de souffrance, elle s'étonnait d'être même encore en vie pour y penser. Conçue et éduquée dans l'unique but de servir les objectifs et rêves par procuration d'une mère qui ne voulait – ou ne pouvait vouloir – assumer ses responsabilités ne l'avaient malheureusement pas permise d'être sous la protection de la Blue Fairy. Avec un certain cynisme, elle se rendait compte que bon nombre de personnes auraient tenté de justifier son comportement de par son enfance chaotique. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'Archie Hooper pour prendre conscience qu'aucune raisons ne pouvaient effacer les massacres et les peines qu'elle avait infligés à plus faibles qu'elle.

En revanche, elle se souvenait avec une douleur sourde de ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir une personne prête à oublier sa morale et même sa raison.

La mort de Daniel avait été un coup si violent, porté par une personne tant aimée, qu'elle n'avait juste pas été en mesure d'y faire face. Elle avait refusé cette souffrance qui la mettait à l'agonie et l'avait rejetée sur une cible innocente.

La colère était tellement plus facile à vivre que le deuil en lui-même, et le lointain sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour sauver son premier amour.

D'années en années, d'humiliations muettes auprès d'un mari oublieux et plus âgé qu'elle jusqu'aux atrocités qu'elle avait perpétrées au nom d'une vengeance inutile, elle avait senti son cœur changer inexorablement. S'il était toujours dans sa poitrine contrairement à celui de sa mère, elle avait vécu chacune de ses distorsions, de ses blessures, dans une agonie qui n'avait pas la place dans les projets de grandeur qu'elle était en train de se construire.

Noirci par ses actes et ses pensées, ce cœur n'a pourtant jamais perdu sa capacité d'aimer. Brisé et oublié dans les tréfonds d'une âme torturée, il aurait pourtant arrêté de la faire souffrir depuis bien longtemps si tout espoir l'avait quitté. Présent mais anéanti, nourri uniquement de sentiments néfastes, il n'avait connu un souffle nouveau qu'au moment où Regina avait tenu Henry dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Mais cette tourmente n'avait été réellement apaisée que lors de sa rencontre avec Robin. Regina avait senti son monde se retourner et prendre enfin un sens auprès de cet homme. Robin était tellement généreux, possédait tant de qualités qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer chez quelqu'un sans mépris, mais si exceptionnel que cela lui parut comme une évidence, et ce très tôt dans leur relation.

Elle se souvenait de son hésitation, et ses peurs quand elle avait compris que la répulsion étrange qu'elle ressentait envers le voleur était en réalité une attirance réticente. Et elle avait été terrifiée.

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter auparavant. Daniel avait éveillé une sorte d'état second, de légère folie qui la rendait toujours un peu délirante lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Il avait été sans aucun doute possible sont True Love. Après tout, elle avait eu l'impression que son propre cœur subissait exactement le même sort que celui de son âme sœur lorsqu'il se faisait écraser et réduire en poussière au sol. Elle avait aimé Daniel, avait effleuré la folie du bout des doigts pour lui. Cet amour et cette douleur l'avait poussé à blesser son entourage, et à enfoncer cette douleur en elle, comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Elle en avait pris conscience alors que ses sentiments nouveaux pour Robin commençaient à devenir incontrôlables. Ses pensées étaient si confuses en ce temps! Elle avait été surprise de ne pas ressentir exactement la même chose qu'avec Daniel, mais bien plus qu'avec Graham ou toutes les autres aventures qu'elle avait pu connaître avec Robin. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de fièvre, qui parfois lui faisait tourner la tête, parfois juste rougir de bonheur.

Robin avait fait naître des émotions plus posées, plus matures, mais indubitablement aussi intenses. Elle avait senti son ventre se tordre de la même façon que d'un temps de son adolescente. Et si la nervosité avait rendu ses mains moites, ses sentiments étaient certes confus, mais en même temps, ne soulevaient aucune question.

Ses émotions n'étaient pas le véritable problème. La difficulté de Regina résidait dans l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre une place si importante dans sa vie et risquer de tout perdre. Elle avait connu cette perte une fois, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir essayer de nouveau.

Prendre des risques est toujours la partie la plus dure.

Elle avait enfoui sa douleur en elle en refusant de la laisser partir: accepter d'avancer aurait été abandonner Daniel, et l'aurait forcée à avancer, à chercher de nouvelles perspectives. Elle était terrifiée par cette idée. A quoi bon essayer, quand toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées et à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance l'avait soit trompée, soit n'était plus là?

Choisir de laisser s'exprimer cette envie irrésistible et en même temps interdite lui avait fait l'effet de se jeter dans le vide sans filet. Faire taire ses peurs les plus viscérales et mettre son orgueil de côté en se présentant à Robin ce soir-là, devant ce feu de camps, avait plus grisant et plus effrayant que tous les monstres et fous qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie.

Les minutes ayant suivi la réalisation que Robin ressentait la même chose et les jours où elle l'avait laissé l'entourer de toute l'affection qu'elle s'était refusée et dont elle avait privée furent une révélation pour elle. Une sorte de résurrection, et la part d'elle-même qui était morte avec Daniel, si elle ne redevint jamais la même, pu recommencer à exister.

L'arrivée de Marianne avait été un nouveau couteau dans le cœur de Regina, et les révélations de Zelena et le bébé avait été trop pour elle. Mais elle avait réalisé que malgré les blessures et les déceptions, elle était prête à se battre pour cet homme, malgré qu'il ait choisi d'avancer sans elle trop vite à son goût. Voir les autres couples autour d'elle, lui avait fait comprendre qu'abandonner ne la conduirait qu'à retourner dans la vie misérable qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Et que se battre pour ce qui en valait la peine était essentielle.

Regina détourna son attention de la fenêtre en entendant le son d'une voiture s'engager dans l'allée. Avec un sourire tranchant singulièrement avec ses pensées qui commençaient à s'assombrir, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison, tout poursuivant sans vraiment le réaliser sa réflexion.

Si la mort de Daniel lui avait fait comprendre que son monde était détruit, celle de Robin avait été radicalement différente. Le monde ne s'était pas écroulé: il continuait d'exister, mais il n'avait plus d'importance. Revivre le deuil de l'homme qu'elle aimait, après tant d'épreuves endurées pour être avec lui, les souffrances qui s'étaient toujours terminées par la victoire de l'espoir pour en arriver là, avait bien failli la faire sombrer définitivement. Avec le recul, elle aurait renoncé sans son fils et le soutien indéfectible de ses proches.

Son deuil n'avait pas été uniquement celui d'un homme aimé et aimant, d'un compagnon qui la comblait. La perte de ce bonheur si mérité et si cruellement reprit une deuxième fois aurait été une raison plus que suffisante pour quelqu'un de baisser les bras. Mais Regina ne pleurait pas qu'une personne, mais une vie, l'existence qu'elle aurait pu avoir auprès de Robin.

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir aller mieux, un objet, une personne ou une simple pensée lui rappelait Robin et ce qu'il aurait dit et fait. Elle avait connu cela avec Daniel, et il semblait que l'histoire semble vouloir se répéter encore et encore.

Elle ne s'était pas laissée plonger dans un abysse de souffrance, mais ce fut la douleur qui refusa de la laisser partir. Elle aurait souhaité guérir, mais ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Au plus fort du cauchemar, elle avait maudit son audace et regretté d'avoir pris un tel risque en ouvrant de nouveau son cœur déjà fragilisé. Toute sa lutte, tous ces timides efforts pour se projeter et envisager un lendemain s'était révélé inutile. Et chaque encouragement à aller de l'avant qu'il lui était prodigué ne faisait que la désespérer davantage dans son incapacité à panser ses plaies.

Cependant, après les premiers – et pire – moments soient passés, elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son compagnon avait en réalité été un privilège. Et qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité effacer les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Robin, ou les sentiments qu'ils avaient partagés. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais souhaité oublier Daniel. S'il était une leçon qu'elle avait retenue, c'était celle que Snow lui avait enseigné juste après la malédiction de Pan et justement sa rencontre avec Robin. Elle venait d'être séparée d'Henry et ce de façon définitive. Son cœur lui avait paru comme un fardeau, gonflé à nouveau de tristesse et d'espoirs fanés. Au moment de l'enterrer dans la terre pour l'oublier à jamais, Snow avait tenu à lui rappeler que se renfermer sur elle-même la protégerait certes de nouvelles blessures tout en la laissant se morfondre dans les anciennes, mais également la priverait d'opportunités de les guérir. Regina avait entendu plusieurs phrases de réconfort aussi répandues et communes, comme l'adage qu'il fallait mieux avoir aimé et avoir perdu que de ne rien avoir connu. Et si ces paroles irritaient la reine, elle avait fini par reconnaître une certaine légitimité à ses mots.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait devant sa porte, attendant que son fils ne sorte de la coccinelle jaune, suivi d'Emma.

Les yeux de Regina restèrent sur la jeune femme blonde et son sourire s'élargit.

Emma avait été une telle énigme pour Regina au début de leur relation. Rivale honnie et fille de ses pires ennemis, la Sauveuse était la représentation de tout ce qu'aurait dû haïr Regina. Héroïne prédestinée et le cœur débordant de bon sentiment, elle n'avait été qu'un obstacle et une menace mortelle pour Regina. Elle avait senti que cette femme allait non seulement réduire à néant tout son travail et sa vengeance, mais aussi et surtout son fils.

L'évolution de leurs relations était une constante source d'étonnement et d'émerveillement pour Regina. D'ennemie en alliée de fortune puis en amie, Emma était devenue une partie intégrante de la vie de Regina. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans la présence dynamique, et parfois épuisante de la princesse. Elle resterait à jamais la mère de son fils, et à travers toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient affrontées ensemble, elles resteraient toujours liées quoi qu'il arrive.

Emma avait été la première à comprendre véritablement Regina. Si une certaine bonne conscience s'était proposée pour écouter Regina, Emma fut la seule à vraiment réussir à la cerner. En prenant le temps de la connaître, en dépit – et peut-être un peu à cause – des circonstances, Emma était parvenue à lire son amie comme personne d'autre avant elle.

Elle avait été présente lors de la mort de Robin, et ayant elle-même a enduré le décès de Hook, leurs liens n'en avaient été que renforcés. Aucune des deux n'avaient oublié que la mort de Robin était le corolaire de leur tentative infructueuse de ramener le pirate à la vie. Regina en avait terriblement voulu malgré elle à son amie. Mais celle-ci, dévastée non seulement par la douleur mais avec la conscience d'être la cause de celle de Regina n'aurait pas pu supporter la colère de la brune. Regina s'était donc résolue à se concentrer sur leur souffrance commune, et elles ne purent que constater qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre comme jamais auparavant.

Comme toujours, elles s'épaulèrent dans ce qui fut l'épreuve la plus difficile de leur vie, pleurant ensemble, et relevant l'autre lorsque le précipice se faisait trop proche. Regina ne comptait plus les nuits à combattre leurs démons, qu'elles devinaient de même nature sans pourtant être identiques. Regina était convaincue qu'aucune d'entre elles n'auraient pu se relever sans pouvoir s'appuyer que quelqu'un qui comprenait, vivait la même douleur en même temps. Seul leur fils aurait pu les sauver si l'autre n'avait pas été là. Henry fut d'ailleurs essentiel, servant de seule perspective d'avenir et de motivation quand tout leur semblait perdu.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans après la mort de leurs compagnons, Regina observait Emma avancer vers elle.

L'ancienne reine connaissait déjà les qualités d'Emma avant leur amitié. Ces traits de caractère, sa noblesse, son intelligence et sa générosité avaient été des motifs supplémentaires de la haïr lors de leur rencontre. Puis, elle lui avait concédé de mauvaise grâce de plus en plus de respect pour ses prouesses… Jusqu'à ce que ce respect ne se transforme en véritable admiration. Tandis que l'amitié grandissait entre elle, Regina ne put que constater à quel point Emma était loyale, attentionnée et courageuse.

Ce furent ces trois qualités que Regina ne cessa de remarquer pendant leur deuil. La force d'Emma la poussait vers l'avant, tout en parvenant à l'entraîner avec elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond, et si Regina était elle-même suffisamment courageuse pour se relever, elle n'aurait pas réussi avec la même facilité sans Emma.

Pour Regina, Emma était la personne la plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Regina avait appris à avancer. Robin et Daniel ne seraient jamais relégué au passé. Ils auraient toujours une place dans sa vie, mais n'en possédaient plus dans son présent. Elle ne les oublierait pas et ne cessera jamais de les aimer à sa façon. Mais elle avait appris à espérer que le meilleur succède au pire, et qu'après être revenue de l'Enfer uniquement pour le vivre chez elle, Regina était prête à tenter de nouveau sa chance et être brave de nouveau.

Trois ans plus tard, elle serrait son fils dans ses bras en regardant Emma se tenir en retrait en attendant que les retrouvailles entre la mère et le fils ne prennent fin après cette séparation de quelques semaines durant lesquels Henry et Emma avaient voyagé. C'était bon de les revoir, et Regina n'attendait plus que cela depuis des semaines.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le sourire fin d'Emma et Regina ne chercha pas à retenir l'agréable sensation que Storybrooke était de nouveau complet.

Parce qu'elle était prête à reprendre des risques, prête à attendre qu'Emma finisse à son tour son deuil. La Sauveuse, après avoir perdu tant de fois ceux qu'elle aimait elle aussi, n'en était pas au même point que son amie. Et Regina était toute disposée à patienter. Elle serait présente à chaque fois qu'elle serait nécessaire à la jeune femme. La reine apprendra à Emma comment reprendre confiance en elle-même et en les autres. Elle lui montrera comment accepter de vivre et de saisir les opportunités, quitte à la déclencher. Lui apprendre à choisir de nouveau ce qui la rendra heureuse, et non plus à seulement éviter ce qui la rendra malheureuse, à aimer et être aimée.

Regina sera là pour tout cela, quand Emma sera prête.

Et le cœur de Regina se réchauffa quand elle vit dans le regard et le sourire d'Emma que cela ne saurait peut-être plus tarder.

Fin


End file.
